The Realm Of Dreams
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Damon and Emily have sex for the first time. Emily realizes what she really wants and Damon reaches the Realm of Dreams...
1. Give It To You

Emily knocked on Damon's door and held her breath. They had ended kind of funny the last time they had seen each other and she was sorry she had said certain things to him that she didn't mean.

He was there. Home. He opened the door and was both surprised and a little shocked to see her there on his doorstep.

"What are you doing here?"

She broke as she said this.

"If I told you that I was going to give up gymnastics to be with you all the time. Go on tour with you and support you and inspire you every minute of every day. That I was sure that's what I wanted more then anything in the world, what you say to me?"

He looked thoughtful and smiled inside. The words were heartfelt but he knew she was already sacrificing too much by deciding between the love of her life and her dream. He said he would always be there for her and he kept his promises. He loved her with all his heart, it was just too rash a decision not to think about first.

"I would say you were making a big mistake."

"Yeah." she sighed" I thought so."

"What's wrong Emily?" Damon asked concerned. Whatever it was that was pleating her had to be serious if she couldn't even get it out without crying first.

She slowly explained the situation in front of them to him and he listened openly with her as he always did when she was having a problem.

"I want to stay on the National team but I have to sign a contract saying that I won't have a boyfriend or see anyone outside of the Rock. Just come home after training six hours a day and that's it. Nothing else. The people over at the NGO don't honor pacts or relationships with other people Damon. I don't know what to do."

"Did you sign it?" he asked and she shook her head yes. The tears she had been trying to control broke and he brought her into the safety of his arms for a long hug.

" I'm so sorry Damon. I want to be here for you I just can't give up yet. At least I don't think I can."

"I don't you to baby. You know I'll wait for you. I promised you that and nothing's changed.'

'One thing has changed." she brought him over to the bed he slept in, next to her in his mind, and told him from her heart of hearts.

"I don't want to wait anymore. To be with you I mean. I don't have to wait because I can give this to you right now, before everything goes down in flames. At least we'll have this now."

She attacked his lips and bit through the flesh, making it red and wet as her tongue fed it's way down his throat and into his heart. Damon felt the heat and passion of Emily's kiss and wanted her that way too. A lot. But he broke the kiss and asked her, a little breathless with anticipation.

"Baby are you sure?"

She stared into his blue eyes and repeated with the fire flowing freely down her body from the inside.

"Damon. I love you. I don't want to wonder what it's like to be with you, have sex with you, or even marry you for another second."

That was enough for Damon to jump up onto his knees and take her into his arms. They made out wet and hot as he finally gave up the strength to keep Emily's body upright and they both fell over on to the bed.


	2. The Realm of Dreams

He gently pulled her legs out from underneath his body and pulled the warm covers up to hide their faces. He was electrified. They were doing this.

"Emily, I want you. Not just for tonight. Forever." he whispered moving down to her chest and stomach. Marking her shoulders, neck and arms with hickeys and moving back up to her lips again.

"You can Damon. You can have me forever. I want to share myself with you in this way and every other way possible, so that we will be bonded. For as long as time lasts."

He knew she was being extravagant, but he liked the visual it placed in his head, her and him having babies together in the future, her helping him write powerful music that he hoped made people cry because they were so moved by the words, her standing at the end of an altat wearing white dresses and her stomach growing healthy with his baby.

He stuck on that as he realized what this meant.

She was his, he was hers and any other person he could be with was now incredibly obsolete. They didn't matter to Damon Young. Nothing did except this. Emily. His muse and his baby. Forever and ever.

He moved over her body and pushed inside gently as he could. Emily was a virgin but she trusted Damon and he delivered very well.

"I love you so much Emily." he moaned as he bit her face. It felt like fire was alive inside his nerves and he could only see her. The body of his muse. The goddess of his heart. Everything made sense now as they moved almost in slow motion. Until the world around them errupted into fireworks and lava.

"Oh! Damon!"

"he grunted as she came down his legs. This was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life. With everything else all screwed up in his life with his parents and hers, this alone made perfect sense.

He pulsed into her as the tension bulit and Damon came deep inside of Emily.

"God damn it! Emily!"

The climax stilled somewhere near the top of heaven and shot downward into an abyss of volcanic lava. They rode the high down into nothing as Damon and Emily, sweat covered and panting like animals finally reached their dreams.

"I love you so much baby." Damon smiled down at the girl he wrote albums for. She sighed and seemed to kiss every cloud away until he again had perfect vision. He could see high over the mountains of Boulder and down into the Grand Canyon. This was Heaven if there was one.

"I love you too Damon. So much. That was perfect. Thank you for everything you give to me."

He turned over and noticed the covers bunched up around his feet, pillows soaked with sweet juice and he laughed really hard.

"What?"

"Animals. We must have really been dreaming about this a lot because we are fucking animals Emily." he kissed her again and she saw the mess of his bed and tossed her head back in a fit of laughter. Damon caught on and muttered something about needing to put his next load of laundry on very high power in hopes of getting the once fluffy, soft pillows back to their prior feeling.

Emily just smiled and said she would stay as long as he wanted her to.

"Even if I have to do the laundry myself. It's the least I can do."

They laughed and settled into contented sleep as they kissed each other again and shut their eyes, bodies exhausted and peaceful in the realm of dreams.


End file.
